


Песенки для толкинистов

by Ruta_Penta



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Пародии на песню "Аллигатор" и сами-знаете-какую :)





	

***  
По Андуину плывут три лодки,  
Быстрей дельфина, шустрей селёдки.  
А вслед за ними на коряге  
Плывёт и Горлум... промок, бедняга!

Вот подплывают к Сарн-Гебиру  
И долго спорят с Боромиром,  
Хотя кому же нести поклажу  
Все догадались, и Горлум даже.

Но злые орки подкрались с тыла,  
И чьё-то тело уже остыло.  
А Сэм и Фродо рванули в Мордор,  
И, вслед за ними, всё тот же Горлум!

**Колыбельная**

Спят усталые назгулы,  
Орки спят,  
Тролли все давно уснули  
И храпят,  
Спят дунгары и вастаки,  
Позабыв на время драки -  
Гондор, отдыхай,  
Баю, бай!

Арагорн уснул на стуле,  
Баю-бай!  
Маги тоже все уснули,  
Примечай!  
Саурон поспал бы тоже,  
Но без пакостей не может.  
Глазки закрывай,  
Баю-бай!

Под окном деревья бродят, -  
Баю-бай, -  
И приюта не находят, -  
Отдыхай!  
Спать хотят деревья очень,  
Успокоятся к полночи,  
Не переживай!  
Баю-бай!


End file.
